


Seduction

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Nonbinary Character, Other, a sweet interlude in an otherwise really shitty relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 11:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12680661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Prompt: a seductive kiss, with Sparrow seducing Nibral





	Seduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arwen00710](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen00710/gifts).



> I hope this worked for you!

Sparrow slips into the room, making just enough noise that they won’t startle Nibral while he works.  They’ve been waiting all evening, since the two of them came home from the officer’s 'meeting' - it was an excuse to drink and be catty with one another, but Nibral liked the chance to play politics, and so they went.  He’d had a stack of files on his datapad to look over though, so he still hasn’t come to bed.

“Sir,” they say quietly, cocking their head as he slowly turns.  Stars, he’s so handsome, still in his uniform, cap pushed back so his hair escapes in the soft curls they love to run their fingers through.  “It’s late, will you come to bed?”

Nibral smiles a little, opening his arms to them.  They cross the room and slide into his lap, kissing him slow and deep - he can’t resist that, he never has.  They know he’ll come to bed after a kiss like that.

“I think I can come to bed a little early tonight.”  Nibral’s smirk is slow as _uj’ayl_ , and they shiver at the flash of teeth.  He stands suddenly, with them still in his arms, and Sparrow yelps before laughing, clinging to Nibral as he carries them to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> uj'ayl - a sweet, sticky syrup


End file.
